The tutor AN I wish I had a tutor like this
by Scarlet Winter
Summary: Just a little bit of fluf I wrote. I haven't written in a while hope you like it : One shot. Plot? what plot? lol


The tutor

She sat on one of the matching chairs honestly trying not to watch him the effort just wasn't working all that well. She was supposed to be studying and technically she was. Just not the right subject, though anyone with half a brain would agree her current subject of examination was far more interesting then calculus.

'Perhaps we can study chemistry next.' She thought with a wicked smile. He was tall and slender with skin the color of ivory. Ebony hair fell messily into stormy eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a zipper instead of button. He was lounging in the chair across from her, one leg thrown casually over the arm, reading a book. His shirt gaped open showing an expanse of smooth well muscled chest and one nipple showed, pale and hard.

She tore her eyes away from the pale perfection sitting across the room and looked down at her paper in frustration.

"I can't do this!" She cried in exasperation throwing down her pencil.

"Just keep trying your bound to get it soon." Her tutor looked up with an encouraging smile.

"I think I'll go crazy and kill myself before that happens." She sighed looking back down at the question and biting on her lower lip. She watch from under lowered lashes as he rose and padded across the room to look at her work from over her shoulder.

"Now where are you having a problem?" His face was mere inches from hers his breath hot on her cheek. He was speaking she managed to listen with half an ear it was easier when she didn't have too look at him. Finally she understood. He stayed where he was as she finished the problem and did the next one. It was slowly becoming harder to concentrate his presence so close was a heady thing. He leaned closer till she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Her heart was pounding in her throat and her breathing was becoming harsh.

"Maybe we should take a break." He drawled in a deep voice that seemed to caress her.

"We'll never get back to work." Her voice was horse a whisper.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked his fingers tracing the edge of her cheek barely touching. She took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

"I still have work left to do. And besides my parents will be home soon." Her voice didn't sound convincing even to her. She opened her eyes to find him leaning over her. He kissed her lightly, a brush of lips but even that small movement caused her stomach to flutter. She stood up quickly and stepped away from the chair.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"But you enjoy it."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean it's a good idea."

He came around the chair in that wonderful gliding motion of his, part dancer part cat. He walked around her like a animal circling his prey. He didn't touch her but his eyes showed where his hands wanted to be.

"Do we care if it's a good idea?" His voice had grown softer deeper and more intimate. She took a step back and collapsed into the chair behind her. She could taste her pulse in her throat.

"Tell me to go and I will." She couldn't find her voice the need she felt almost overwhelming. She was quiet so long that he took a step back then another. He stopped when she met his eyes and waited.

"Don't go." She whispered. He walked towards her unzipping his shirt in one smooth motion flashing his bare chest and stomach. He placed a hand on either arm of the chair leaned over, his face just above hers and slowly she tilled her head back. She tentatively placed her hands on his waist. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch. He looked uncertain as if unsure whether she'd really meant what she had said. She could not reach his chest so she mover forward and ran her tongue over his stomach in a quick tentative movement. She wanted to look up and see his face but was afraid. She ran her hands up his sides instead fingers playing along his skin. His fingertips brushing the hair from her face made her look up. His finger moved across her lips and down her chin. He went to his knees in from of her and pulled her off the chair to kneel in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her back in slow teasing lines. His hands slipped under her sweater and lifted it over her head in a smooth motion. She put her hands on his shoulders under his shirt and slowly peeled it off his shoulders and down his arms. His hands were working their way back up from her waist over her ribs to stop just below her breast. He leaned in to kiss her then long and slow, exploring her, softly with his lips. He pulled back to watch her face as his hand slid upward cupping her breast through the material of her bra. His mouth closed over her breast lips working gently and she shuddered having to steady herself on his shoulders. He kissed her collar bone and up the ivory column of her throat as one arm snaked around her back and held her too him as he guided her to the floor. He kissed her a light brush of lips. He flicked his tongue along her lips and she open her moth for him. He hands moving to cup her face as he kissed her, tasted her, explored her. Her hands slid down his chest nails scraping gently over skin and nipples and were busy unfastening his belt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The shout seemed to come out of no where. She looked out of the curtain hair that hide their faces from view.

"D-daddy, your home early." She said stupidly.

"What are you doing to my daughter young man." Her father demanded. The two looked at each other and she smiled.

"He's giving me a lesson in chemistry daddy." Looking down at her he chuckled.

"A lesson best continued at my place I imagine?" He questioned softly. She nodded and he pulled her to her feet grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it over her shoulders then pulled her out the door.


End file.
